Shadow Force Assailant: Demon Slash
Shadow Force Assailant Demon Slash (影軍加害・魔斬, Kagegun Kagai Mazan) is an ancient and one of the most deadly Sword Magic spells ever to have existed in the history of the Earthlands. It is said that only those who are of masters of the sword may be the only ones who may use it's destructive force. Description To begin the intial step into activating this spell, the sword master must first empty their minds, blocking out all thoughts of logic and focus on their instincts of the sword to guide them. In their state of mind, the space around starts to distort from the slow increase of the magic energy that starts to build up as they begin to channel said energy into their bodies, slowly allowing the instincts to take over as they shift positions, putting their sword into a forward defensive position as the charge of magic energy begins to double and cause shift in the space around them, distorting the air and causing it to split in different directions as if they are being sliced every second the charge beings. Eventually the full force of the spell begins to emerge as the full force of the pressure beings to cause the area to break apart piece by piece as if the sword itself was slicing into the ground, dicing everything into cubes as the energy continued to charge more more until the sword would glow a very bright and hardened color depending on the material it was made from. Once fully charged, the user would disappear in an instant, slashing normally as they would end up behind or next to the opponent as suddenly the area around them experiences almost an infinite amount of slashes that deal deadly damage to them, and also destroys everything around the user, devastating everything in it's path like a demon looking only to consume blood. *'Shadow Force Assailant: Devil Cut' (影軍加害・鬼斬り, Kagegun Kagai Onigiri): Shadow Force Assailant: Devil Cut is the second version of Shadow Force Assailant: Demon Slash, being considered a revision of the original. The second version of Shadow Force Assailant: Demon Slash shows a much less harmful way, but it is also considered to be one of the most dangerous methods to do as it involves a gamble with lady-luck and chance. Instead of the slash devastating everything in it's path, the user's focus could actually only attack the enemy and the surrounding objects, leaving only any sort of hostages intact. With such a destructive spell, there comes great risks for those who wish to use it, one being that they must be a master of the sword, or else face the consequences of having their own body chopped up like sushi. Another risk to this is that the long time it takes to summon it, the user would have to endure the constant onslaught of the opponent with no means of defending themselves at all. Lastly, due to the incredible amount of magic needed to use and control this great spell, it is warned to only be used when all options are exhausted, and even then, it can only be used once in which afterwords the user is drained of almost their entire magic. How to Obtain Spell #The user must be a master of sword fighting, regardless of style. #They must be able to generate enough energy to completely use the spell without dying. #People must have a mentor that knew of this spell's existance in order to learn it. Category:Spells Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Free Use Category:Sword Magic Category:Phantombeast Category:Ancient Spell